Information regarding the initial configuration, control or operation and servicing of an electronic device is sometimes found in an instruction manual. Accurately identifying the appropriate instructions in a manual to address a particular need may be difficult. Moreover, in many circumstances, the task of locating the correct instruction manual for the particular electronic device is difficult and time consuming.